


Pride and Remedy

by GoodJanet



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-cest, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had always figured he could easily resist the "Calavicci charm" that Al was always boasting about. But how can he resist it when he leaps into Al?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stares at himself in the mirror, not believing what he was seeing. The hair, the face, the eyes; it was surreal.

“Ain’t that a kick in the butt? You leaped into me as a kid.”

“This is insane,” Sam breathes.

_I really can’t believe what I’m seeing. I’m actually Al. And I’d have to be blind not to see how good-looking he is too. God, that war wreaked havoc on him…_

“You’re telling me.”

Al takes a puff on his cigar, and Sam turns away from the mirror.

_Why is he looking me like that? It’s that leering look he usually reserves for waitresses, strippers, bank tellers, and, well, heck, anyone with a nice body. But why me? Why me when I’m him? It doesn’t make any sense._

“Why are you looking at me, or you, like that?”

Al pulls his gaze back up to meet his very own and licks his lips.

“Like what?”

“Like a piece of meat!” 

_I cross my arms over my chest. I feel like I need to retreat, or he’ll pounce on me, even though I know that his current state makes that impossible. I’m about to call him on it when he begins to circle me, slowly. He was looking at me like he was hungry for something._

“You look good, kid, what can I say?”

“You know, it’s pretty weird to talk about yourself like that, Al.”

“I can’t help it! Do you know how long it’s been since I looked _that_ good? God, I had every girl I wanted—”

“From what you tell me, you still do.”

“—and they were always game for anything. And I mean anything,” Al continues as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

He pauses to take another drag.

_Anything? What did he want me to do? I mean, kissing Lisa was fine. I’ve kissed people on leaps before when I was posing as a boyfriend or husband, but if Al was asking me to, well, get to know Lisa “better,” that just wasn’t going to happen._

“Are you asking me to do what I think you’re asking me to do?” Sam asks.

Al smiles like he’s got a bad idea.

“All I’m saying is that I look mighty nice in that uniform.”

_He winks at me, and then I know that whatever he was thinking or planning was going to involve me as Bingo, and that it was only a matter of time before he told me what that would entail._

“You’re planning something.”

“Who? Me?” Al asks, punching in who knows what into his handlink.

“Yes, you! And please tell me you’re looking up how to get me out of here.”

“Not quite.”

_As the handlink whirs and beeps, I notice that Al in fact **not** looking up algorithms to save Bingo at trial nor is he helping me with fixing what happened to Lisa twice already. Instead, he was looking up ways to materialize in a more physical state._

“Al, you can be a real creep, you know that?”

_I get that saving Lisa is a wonderful thing, but the idea of Al showing up here, almost forty years in the past as himself to make it with a married twentysomething is just plain wrong!_

“Hey!” he says, finally looking up. “If this works, we can modify it for other uses in the future. This is a win-win.”

Al hits a key and the light of the imagining chamber glows behind him.

“Going so soon?”

“I’ll be back before you know it, baby.”

_That’s what I’m afraid of…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I’m nervous about this upcoming trial, and I’m finding it difficult to sleep. I’ve tried tea and reading and pushups, and nothing has worked. After the day I’ve had, you’d think I drop off right away, especially considering how much energy I expended worrying if Al would come back._

_I’m just closing my eyes when I feel a hand on my shoulder and remind myself not to scream._

“Who are you? What-what do you want?” Sam whispers into the dark.

_The last thing I need is to wake up my shadow who’s just outside my door._

“Sam, it’s me! I mean, really me!”

Sam quickly sits up and reaches over to turn on his bedside lamp. Doing so reveals Al in his Navy whites, beaming like the sun.

“Al?”

Sam jumps up and embraces his friend after seeing that he was here, in the flesh.

“H-how did you do it? You feel so real,” Sam says, touching his face and shoulders.

“I had Ziggy mess with some imagining components. You know those 3D printers they’ve got in the lab? Well, we used my image and hooked my brainwaves up to the model, and here I am!”

“You sent an exact 3D replica of yourself through the imaging door?”

“I’m standing right here, aren’t I?”

_I pick up his arm and rolls up his sleeve to inspect Ziggy’s work. Bones and muscles and tissues and blood and nerves and everything! Hell, even if Al just came here to see me and Lisa, this was still incredible work._

“This is fantastic!”

“There is something you should know,” Al says, pulling out his handlink. “Ziggy says there’s an 86% chance that this 3D print of me will only work for an hour at most. Because then it’ll fade away, and I’ll have to come out at a hologram again.”

_I hug Al tightly again. An hour is a long time. I’m just glad we can actually be here together like this at all._

“That’s okay, Al. I’m just glad you’re here. And I can’t even put my hand through you either!”

_I expect him to laugh or make a joke, but he doesn’t. He’s quiet and looking at me again. He’s not as overt as he was earlier this evening, but the intensity is still there. I suddenly get the feeling that Lisa isn’t the main reason he’s here…_

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Al?”

_Al runs his hand up my back and into my hair. My stomach drops; I had no idea he felt this way about me. Or about us. He holds my face in gentle, warm hands and kisses me, slow and deep. It’s a good kiss, but there’s something I need to ask first._

“Are you doing this because of Bingo or because of me?”

Al sighs, running his thumb over his young self’s lips. It sends a shiver down Sam’s spine.

“I guess a little of both.”

“I didn’t know you thought about me, like this.”

“Every day of my life.”

_I don’t know if he’s referencing me or Bingo. I suppose, like he said, it’s a little of both. We do spend nearly every waking moment together. But this is the first time in five years that we’ve touched each other. I don’t think we’ve ever kissed before either._

“Are you gonna kiss me again?”

“If you’ll let me.”

_How could I say ‘no’? When would be together next? It might never happen, and I think we were both touch starved and lonely enough to rush into this._

Al kisses Sam again, pulling him in close while Sam’s hands began removing his uniform.

“You look so good in these. It hugs you in all the right places.”

“You’re a dirty flatterer.”

_I laugh. It feels good to laugh, and it feels ever better to feel his body press against mine. I blush as Al tips us onto the bed._

“Isn’t this wrong?” Sam asks.

“What do you mean, kid?”

“I’m you.”

“Damn it, Sam, you look good as me and as you and as everyone you’ve been.”

_He bites the side of my neck, and I hope he leaves a mark to remember him by. God, how did he know to bite me there? He must feel how hard that gets me…_

Sam whimpers low in his throat.

“That’s a good boy, Sam. Let me take care of you.”

_Wearing only our underclothes, Al spreads my knees and settles between them. He feels hard too. And big. I—I guess all those stories weren’t made up after all. He moves to take off our shorts, and I remind myself not to freak out over how weird it is that all going to sleep with me/himself._

“I—I’ve never…I don’t know how to.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Al reaches into his bedside drawer and finds a small tube of something that must be lubricant.

“How did you know that was there?” Sam asks.

Al grins.

“Who do you think keeps it there?”

_If it’s possible, my face gets even redder._

“Right.”

_Al squirts some on his hands and grips me in warm, slick wetness. He pumps me hard, and it’s a wonder I don’t burst right away. I never thought I’d feel him like this. I didn’t know it could be this good._

“Let me take care of you too,” Sam husks.

Sam feels around for the discarded tube and pulls Al down on top of him so they slide right against each other. Sam squeezes the liquid onto his own hands and grips them both together as closely as he can. It’s not long before Sam isn’t the only one breathing hard.

“Jesus, kid. You’re gonna kill me. How are you not out of breath? You’re me, aren’t you?”

Sam laughs.

“Al, I might be you, but I’m only twenty-five.”

“Now how is that fair?” he playfully gripes.

_Al brings down one of his own hands to rub us down, and I know neither of us are going to last much longer. Not with the way we kiss with open mouth or the way he continues to nip at my neck or especially the way he looks into my eyes like he loves me even more than he loves his younger counterpart._

“Al, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“It’s okay, Sammy. Just let it happen. Let me make you feel so good, kid. You deserve it.”

_That, more than almost anything, sends a jolt through my stomach and straight between my legs. I can’t help but moan for more._

“You’re selfless, kid. You know that? Spend so much time making other people feel good, and now it’s your turn. I’m gonna give it to you.”

“I want it. Want you,” Sam husks, feeling dizzy with pleasure and praise.

“Go on, Sam. No holding back. Come on. Look at me, kid.”

Sam does, and finally lets himself go.


	3. Chapter 3

_In the time we have left, Al helps clean me up before climbing back into bed with me. He holds me close, and I don’t think twice about wrapping my arms back around him._

Al’s already smoking a cigar, which Sam takes to be a good sign. Wasn’t that the cliché? That sex was so good you needed a smoke break?

“So now when someone tells you to go screw yourself, you can tell them you already have.”

Al chuckles.

“Very clever kid. The body may be mine, but the spirit is all yours.”

They settle into a comfortable silence for a while, just holding, kissing. Like the most natural thing in the world.

“How much time, Al?”

“We’ve got a few minutes before this image fades. But I’m still in the lab. I’ll be back as a hologram as usual.”

“Will I remember this, Al? Us?”

Pale smoke trails out of his mouth before vanishing.

“Hard to say, kid.”

“Will you remember this for me, Al? When I get home?”

Al swallows hard.

“’Course, kid.”

_He sounds choked up._

“I’m gonna miss you, Al.”

_He squeezes me tightly._

“Miss you already, Sam.”

_When I wake the next morning, I am alone in my bed. But it isn’t long before I hear the imaging chamber open._

“Let’s go save Bingo’s hide,” he says.

_There isn’t anything else I’d rather do._


End file.
